Shades of the Night
by Bluetwinstar
Summary: Harry wird mit dem Tod seines Paten nicht fertig und zieht sich zurück! Es geht eigentlich in dem FF nur darum das Harry mit dem Tode seines Patens umgehen lernt. Wird also kein sehr lange Geschichte!
1. Die Wunden einer Seele

Kapitel 1 Die Wunden einer Seele  
  
Es war ein Regnerischer Tag, tief schwarze Wolken zogen hoch oben über die Häuser im Ligusterweg. Harry lag auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer. Es waren schon vier Wochen her das sein Pate durch den Bogen gefallen war. Harry plagte jede Nacht Träume von seinem Paten. So bald Harry im Haus angekommen war, ging er in sein Zimmer. Obwohl er im Zug noch gute Laune hatte und sich ablenken ließ war, sobald er das Haus betreten hatte, wieder alle Erinnerungen auf getaucht.  
  
Er aß sehr wenig und vermied es auch mit Dursley zu reden sie ließen ihn zum glück auch in Ruh. Er konnte zwar, danke Lupin und Co., das Telfon benutzt alles was er eigentlich wollte, aber er wollte allein sein. Schon am 2. Tag nach seiner Ankunft schrieb Hermine ihm einen Brief und fragte wie es ihm ginge und ob die Drusley's ihn in Ruhe lassen. Bald bekam er auch Briefe von Ron.  
  
Er antwortet meisten immer ein paar Tage später und zum Schluss eigentlich gar nicht mehr. Hermine hatte ihm geschrieben dass wenn er nicht zurück schreiben wollte soll er eben einfach immer mal wieder von sich hören lassen. Das hatte er dann auch getan. Jede Woche schrieb er ihr eine Nachricht meisten war sie kaum länger als eine halbe Zeile.  
  
–Hallo Hermine, mir geht's gut, hoffe dir auch. Harry-.  
  
Er stieg aus seinem Bett und ging zum Fenster. Als Harry zum letzten Mal aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte war es nur bewölkt jetzt Stürmte es schon fast, er fragte sich warum er es eigentlich nicht gehört hatte, aber eigentlich war es ihm klar. Er hatte an Sirius gedacht, dann vergaß er immer alles um sich herum. Einmal soll Petuina 10 Minuten in seinem Zimmer gestanden sein.  
  
Er bemerkte sie erst als, sie ihm ein Buch, das auf dem Boden lag, anwarf. Eigentlich wollte sie nur sagen dass sie mit seinem Cousin und ihrem Mann, eine Freundin besuchen würde. Aber da er sie nicht bemerkte, wurde sie rasend und verdonnerte ihn dazu, den Rasen zumähen. Sie dachte er würde sie absichtlich ignorieren.  
  
Die tief schwarzen Wolken hingen am Himmel und der Regen schlug hart gegen das Fenster, öfters Schlugen blitze ein. Harry fühlte sich irgendwie verstanden, genau wie dieses Unwetter fühlte er sich. Nicht selten hatte er gedacht Sirius zu Folgen aber irgendwas in seinem Herzen hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Aber jetzt dachte er nicht an dieses Etwas.  
  
Er dachte wenn er heraus geht, würde ihn vielleicht ein Blitz treffen und er würde Sirius endlich wieder treffen, nicht in nur in den Nächten, in seinen Schrecklichen Träumen sonder für immer, könnte er bei ihm sein. Kurz an gebunden ging er die Treppe runter zur Haustür. „Wo willst du hin Junge?"ertönte Vernons stimme aus der Küche.  
  
Aber Harry antwortet nicht er hatte sich seine Schule angezogen und auch seine Jacke um seine Schultern geworfen, so ging er aus dem Haus in den Sturm, der Stärke noch mehr zugenommen hatte. Auch wenn es Harry fast von den Füssen riss fühlte er sich irgendwie wohl. Er lief die Strasse entlang, in den Wenigen Minuten ihn denen er auf der Strasse war, war er schon vollkommen durch nässt.  
  
Irgendwann kam er auch, wenn es ihm nicht bewusst war, in die Strasse, in der er Sirius zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Als er es bemerkte ließ er sich auf der Strasse nieder und wartet und wartet wusste aber nicht auf was. Er wartet einfach. Vielleicht bis ein Blitz ein Schlug und er bei Sirius wäre. Er wusste es nicht genau. Er wusste gar nichts mehr, außer das er Sirius sehr vermiste.  
  
Währenddessen schrieb Hermine Ron einen Brief.  
  
–Hallo Ron. Ich hoff dir geht's gut. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry. Er schreibt mir jedes Mal dass es ihm Gut ginge aber das glaube ich ihm nicht. Frag doch mal deine Mutter ob Harry den Rest der Ferien zu euch kommen kann, ich könnte kommen sagt meine Mutter. Ich denke wir sollten ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen. Hast du eigentlich schon was von ihm gehört? Ich hoffe er stellt keinen Blödsinn an. Viele grüsse Hermine-.  
  
Sie schaute ihren Brief an eigentlich war alles darin was sie schreiben wollte, aber sie hatte nur noch das Problem das sie ihn nicht abschicken konnte, doch wie ein wunder klopfte es an ihrem Fenster. Hedwig war da, sie musste wohl gewusst haben dass es um Harry geht. Hermine öffnete das Fenster und ließ sie herein. Es war als ob sie genau wüsste wem sie den Brief bringen müsste.  
  
Hermine sagte ihr dennoch das sie zu Ron fliegen soll und die Eule nickte ihr zu, während Hermin ihr den Brief an ihrem Bein fest machte. Sie machte das Fenster wieder auf und sah ihr hinterher bis sie am Horizont verschwand, dann machte sie endlich das Fenster zu und saß auf ihr Bett. Sie machte sich ernst sorgen um Harry. Im Zug war er noch mehr oder weniger gut drauf aber jetzt? Auch Ron war in Gedanken bei Harry, was er wohl gerade tat? Bei allem was er sich vorstellen konnte, war dass, was Harry im Moment wirklich Tat nicht dabei.  
  
Harry saß immer noch an der Selben stelle wie eine Stund zuvor. Er war pitsch Nass und halb durch gefroren aber das war ihm egal oder vielleicht war es auch das was er wollte, einfach nur sterben, einem Teil in ihm war es egal aber der andre sagte ihm er soll auch an Hermine und Ron denken. Gerade war ein Blitz eingeschlagen keine 10 Meter von ihm entfernt, er dachte wenn er jetzt dort geständen hätte, hätte er sich darüber jetzt kein Sorgen machen müssen.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er ein Hand auf seiner durch nässten Schulter, erschrocken drehte er sich um. Im ersten Augenblick dachte er es wäre Sirius was ihn noch mehr erschrecken ließ, aber es war bei genauerem hinsehen eindeutig ein junge Frau, sie hatte Schwarzes Haar. „Ich glaube nicht dass, hier der richtige Platz ist um sich auszuruhen. Du bist ja pitsch Nass, willst du dich erkälten?"fragte sie. Harry bemerkte erst jetzt wie nass er war und fror.  
  
„Oh"sagte er „Sie haben recht ich gehe besser heim."und ging Richtung Liguster Weg Nummer 4, ohne ein antwort der Frau abzuwarten. Er hatte keine Lust auf ein Gespräch und mochte einfach nur in ruhe gelassen werden. Alls er dann zu Hause ankam gab es zu erst mal eine Straf-Predigt von Petuina das er so durch nässt durch ihr Haus wandere und alles dreckig macht. Harry hörte nicht zu, er dacht wenn er von dem Blitz getroffen worden wäre müsste er jetzt nicht hier stehen und sich das anhören.  
  
Petuina ging in die Küche und machte Abendessen. Harry verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Stig noch mit seinen Nassen Kleidern ins Bett und schlief ein. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte füllte er sich müde, schwach und er war ihm als hätte er Feuer gefangen. Die Kleider an seiner Haut waren immer noch Nass so wie die Decke und das Bett. Er zog sich die nassen Kleider ab und nahm neu und vor allem trockene Kleider aus dem Schrank und zog die dann an. Er hatte sehr warm, fühlte sich aber auch sehr schwach. Ihm wurde Schwarz vor Augen und krachte bewusstlos zu Boden.  
  
Petuina wollte ihn eigentlich wecken kommen und ihm wegen der Sache gestern, das er mit seinen Nassen Klamotten durchs Haus gegangen sei, Hausarbeiten auf halsen, aber als sie ins Zimmer eintrat und Harry am Boden liegen sah, erschrak sie und lief zu ihm. Sie bemerkt wie er schwitzte, „Er muss Fieber haben, war ja aber auch klar so wie der gestern herum gelaufen ist."Dachte Petuina und wollte ihn ins Bett legen das aber auch völlig nass war, zum Teil wegen Harrys Nasser Kleidung zum andern weil er so sehr schwitzte. ‚Der Junge bringt, auch nur immer ärger, jetzt hat Fieber und wir müssen und um ihn kümmern. Hoffentlich holen ihn, ein paar von seine ‚leute' ab. Dann wären wir ihn endlich los. 'dachte seine Tante. Während sie sich um ihn kümmerte.  
  
„Und er ist über eine Stunde dort im Regen gesessen?" „Ja, bis ich ihn, in seinem ‚Zustand' geweckt habe"„Wie hat er gewirkt als Sie ihn ansprachen?" „Zu erst ein wenig geschockt, vielleicht ist das aber auch meine Schuld den ich hatte schwarze Haar aber einen kurzen Moment später, war er wieder bei sich, vielleicht auch ein wenig genervt und lief dann weg, hatte wohl keine Lust auf ein Gespräch.  
  
Natürlich bin ich ihm nachgegangen und er ist dann nach Hause gegangen, Dumbledore"„Danke Tonks, sie können gehen und sich ein wenig hin legen." „Darf ich fragen, was Sie jetzt mit Harry machen?"„Ja Sie dürfen Natürlich, ich glaube am besten ist wenn wir ihn hier her hohlen."„Finden Sie das wirklich eine gute Idee, ihn in dieses Haus zu bringen?"„Ich habe keine andere Wahl, hier ist wohl der Sicherste Platz für Harry, den es momentan gibt.  
  
Außerdem wird ihm Gesellschaft gut tun."„Sie haben wohl recht"sagte Tonks und verließ den Raum ‚Hoffen wir das Harry das gut aufnehmen wird' dachte Tonks und ging die Treppe herauf zu ihrem Zimmer. Professor Dumbledore dachte nach und schrieb dann schlussendlich einen Brief.  
  
-Lieber Harry wir werden dich heute Nachmittag abholen und werden dich ins Hauptquartier bringen. Nimm bitte alle deine Sachen mit denn du wirst wahrscheinlich den Rest der Ferien dort verbringen. Ich kann verstehen wenn du nicht willst aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Phönixorden Dumbledore-  
  
Als er fertig war und den Brief in einem Umschlag versiegelt hatte, nahm er aus seiner Tasche eine kleine flöte und blies hinein, keine zwei Sekunden später kam eine graue, große Eule angeflogen. Ihr wickelte sie den Brief um das Bein und ließ sie los fliegen. 


	2. Fieber

Sorry beim 1. Kapitel hate ich den Discmier vergessen. Also steht er hier. alle Figuren, Orte und ander sachen (c) by JKR! Mir gehört nur die Idee.

Kapitel 2 Fieber

Harry lag in seinem Bett, er hatte hohes Fieber. Er schlief aber hatte nicht einen Erholenden Schlaf, wie er es bräuchte, sondern einen sehr unruhigen. Wieder mal hatte er Alpträume, von Sirius, Cedric, Voldemort, seinen Eltern. Und immer nur ein Gedanke kreist ihm im Kopf, ‚All diese Leute würden ihn Frieden Leben wäre ich nicht hier.

Meine Eltern würden noch Leben weil sie mich nicht Retten müssten, Cedric würde Leben weil er mir nie begegnet sein Würde, Sirius, er würde in Frieden Leben, nicht versteckt als angeblicher Massenmörder sondern in Frieden und weil er mich nicht kennen würde hätte er nicht ins Ministerium gehen müssen und mich Beschützen. Alle, wirklich alle wären viel Glücklicher in dieser Welt wenn ich nicht hier Leben würdest.

So ist es und wieder es immer sein immer mehr Leute werden sterben um mich zu beschützen. Wer wären die nächsten Hermine, Ron, Dumbledore, Remus?' solche Sachen Jagten Harry durch den Kopf. Während dessen saß Petuina und Vernon in der Küche. Dudley saß, wenn man dem so sagen konnte, im Wohnzimmer und schaute Fern. „Der Junge macht auch immer nur ärger, das hat er nun davon, dass er Gestern, bei dem Wetter heraus gegangen ist." „Ja, du hast Recht, hoffentlich hohlen ihn die Typen bald ab!" sagte Petuina.

Anfangs der Sommerferien bekamen sie einen Brief das sie im verlauf der Ferien Harry abholen würden und er den Rest der Ferien dann nicht mehr auftauchen würde. An diesem Abend diskutierten sie mal wieder über Harry, sie konnten ihn nicht anschreien, wegen Lupins Warnung, aber sie Diskutierten oft über ihn und sein verhalten. Sie fassten sein verhalten so auf als würde er sie schlicht weg Eiskalt ignorieren, was Harry durchmachte er kannten sie gar nicht.

Im Gegensatz zu Gestern war heute ein wunderschöner Sommer Tag. Harry Zimmerfenster stand weit offen und man konnte das zwitschern der Vögel hören, aber Harry bemerkte nicht von all dem er schlief immer noch sehr unruhig. Plötzlich kam eine große, graue Eule angeflogen und landete direkt vor Harrys Bett. Sie pickte in seine Hand aber er Reagierte nicht darauf also fing sie an zu Kreischen.

Das weckt Harry zwar immer noch nicht auf aber sein Onkel Vernon hat davon Mitbekommen. Tobend ging er in Harrys Zimmer und sah die Eule, die anscheinend vergeblich versuchte Harry zu wecken. Zu erst wollte er sie wegscheuchen aber sie wollte einfach nicht fort, dann bemerkte er den Brief an ihrem Bein. Sie musste ihm wahrscheinlich den Brief bringen. Er ging auf das Federvieh zu und nahm den Brief ab. Er war an Harry adressiert. Die Eule verschwand nach dem Vernon ihr den Brief abgenommen hat. Er warf den Brief auf Harrys Schreibpult und verschwand aus seinem Zimmer.

Der Mittag war gekommen es war herrlich warm und ein strahlend blauer Himmel. Onkel Vernon, Petuina und Dudley wollte, am frühen Nachmittag, in ein Freibad, das ihn der nähe war. Harry ließen sie rücksichtslos daheim. „Dem Jungen wird ja nichts Passiert wenn er schläft, also haben wir keine Schuld wenn etwas Passiert!" versicherte Vernon seiner Frau.

Obwohl sie Harry hasste war ihr klar dass das wirklich verantwortungslos war. Sie ließ sich schließlich überreden. Nach dem Mittag essen schrieb Petuina Harry eine Notiz dass sie im Freibad wären und er solle ja nichts anstellen! Der Brief hatte Vernon schon lange vergessen, da es so ein schöner Tag war. Harry lag immer noch mit hohem Fieber im Bett. Sein zustand hat sich nicht verbessert, weder sein körperlichen noch sein seelischen. Sein Körper kämpfte gegen das Fieber seine Seele gegen seine Gefühle und bei beiden schien sein Körper und seine Seele zu verlieren.

Ein knall ertönte durch den Ligusterweg. Remus appierte direkt vor Drusleys Haus. ‚Hoffentlich war das kein Fehler' dachte Remus und machte sich auf einen Ausbruch von Harrys Onkel bereit. Artuhr hatte ihn schon vor Vernon gewarnt, auch er hatte seine Begegnung mit Vernon vor dem 4. Jahr nicht vergessen. Aber der Ausbruch blieb aus. Er klingelte, es machte ihm aber niemand auf.

‚Komisch sind die nicht hier? Aber sie haben den Brief ja bekommen das Harry jemand abholen wird.' Er klingelte nochmals aber als er immer noch keine antwort bekam beschloss er eben ins Haus zu appiern, dies tat er dann auch. Er landete im Wohnzimmer, da war aber kein Mensch zu sehen und darum sah er sich eben um. Als er letztes mal hier war, war Nacht. Bei Tag sah es ganz nett aus er konnte viele Bilder von Harrys Verwandten sehen aber auf keinem war Harry drauf. ‚Tja er muss es wohl echt nicht leicht hier haben' dachte Remus und ging weiter in die Küche dort sah er eine Notiz.

‚Ah, deshalb ist niemand zu Hause. Aber wo ist Harry?' mit diesem Gedanke wanderte er durch das Haus. Er fand Harrys Zimmer ziemlich bald. Es verwunderte ihn das Harry schlief darum fragte er vorsichtig „Harry?"als dieser nicht reagierte ging Remus zu seinem Bett und wollte ihn wachrütteln. Als er aber sah wie sehr Harry schwitzt und eine Hand auf die Stirn legte und sich förmlich verbrannte bemerkte er das Harry Fieber hatte hohes Fieber!

Da klingelte bei Remus eine Alarm Glocke ‚Harry hat hohes Fieber und die gehen nicht mal zum Arzt mit ihm. Die gehen einfach und machen sich einen schönen Tag! Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen dass du nächstes Jahr nicht mehr zu denen musst!' dachte der Werwolf und nahm aus seiner Tasche ein klein, kaputten und aus der mode gekommen grasgrünen Schlüsselanhänger. Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und sagte „Portus". Nahm dann die Hand von Harry und legte sie auf den Schlüsselanhänger.

Das alt bekannte Gefühl von einer Nadel am Bauchnabel nach vorne gezogen zu werden, kam in Harry hoch der aber mehr oder weniger immer noch schlief, wurde er erst durch die unangenehme Langung wirklich wach wurde. Er landete auf dem Boden des Salons des Phönixordens oder genauer gesagt in Sirius Haus. Er machte die Augen auf und sah Remus. „Was machen Sie denn hier?"fragte er, er war zu verwundert um zu merken das er gar nicht mehr zu Hause war, spürte aber das er ziemlich schwitzt, er war gerade am aufstehen sank aber wieder in die Kinne er war immer noch schwach, sehr schwach, um ihn herum wurde es schwarz.

„Was ist passiert?"kam es von Molly die gerade in den Salon sprang. Als Harry wieder vom Fieber geschwächt wurde und zusammen brach. Remus konnte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig auf fangen das er nicht schon wieder Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte. „Er hat hohes Fieber!"und legte ihn auf eine Couch die nicht weit entfernt stand. „Ich geh in die Küche und hohle Wasser."Sagte Molly und sprang förmlich in die Küche.

Eine halbe Minute später kam sie wieder zurück mit Wasser und einem Tuch. Nach dem sie das Tuch im Wasser getränkt hatte und es auf Harrys Stirn legte sagte sie „Er verbrennt ja fast! Das seine Verwandten nicht einmal zum Arzt mit ihm gehen. Unverantwortungsloses Pack!"„Das stimmt, als ich Harry abholte waren sie nicht einmal zuhause. Waren baden gegangen. Ich geh dann mal Albus informieren."

Sie diskutierten noch ein bisschen weiter über Harrys Verwandten und auch über Harry, schließlich ging der Werwolf den wirklich um Albus zu informieren. Mollys Mütterliche Seite hatte sie mal wieder im griff und so sorgte sie sich den ganzen Tag um Harry. Der aber immer noch mit seinem Gewissen kämpfen musste.

Gegen den Abend hin erschien dann auch Dumbledore er wollte eigentlich mit Harry reden, aber da er immer noch nicht aufwachte begann er mit Molly zureden „Ist er noch nicht wach?"„Nein, ich habe ihm zwar etwas gegeben das Fieber gegeben aber es Hilft nichts, ich kann mir auch nicht erklären warum. Außerdem schläft er ziemlich unruhig, manchmal nuschelt er auch was von Sirius oder seinen Eltern. Ob er seinen Tod immer noch nicht verkraften kann?"

„Wahrscheinlich hat der Tod von Sirius die alten Wunden an James und Lily, die wunden wieder aufgerissen. Gib ihm mal einen Traumlosenschlaftrank, vielleicht hilft ihn dass. Wenn er nicht nachdenken muss, dann wird es sein Körper auch leichter haben, gegen das Fieber zu kämpfen."antwortete er und ging wieder. Er machte sich Sorgen um Harry.

Er muss sich erst wieder richtig erholen und dann muss er über Sirius reden, auch wenn es schmerzhaft für ihn ist. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Hoffen wir nur dass, das nicht all zu schwer wird. Den wie Dumbledore wusste konnte Harry sehr stürmisch werden, aber er bezweifelte auch dass Harry im Moment in der Lage wäre so Energie zu verbrauchen. Mit diesen und andern Gedanken ging dann Dumbledore wieder seiner Arbeit nach von der es genug gab. Das Zauberministerum hörte endlich wieder auf ihn, aber immer noch sehr wieder willig. Wenigsten konnte Albus einen Portschlüssel bekommen das sie Harry hier her bringen konnten ohne große für Aufregung zu sorgen.


End file.
